Factions/Small Nations
The following factions are the ones that are there but don't really take any part in major events for the most part, though some have taken part in major battles. This page is able to be added to by not only admins but anyone else that wishes to post something. The guidlines are: Your faction must have a way of getting from planet to planet, must be in one of the three main galaxeis (Milky-way, Andromeda, or Triangulum), your Faction must be based on one or multiple of the following; Psycron, Technology, Magic, and/or Organic (this shouldn't be hard at all considering these are very broad, if you have one that does not fit one of these catagories please contact one of the admins). Use your imagination, the universe is the limit. (Well... the galaxies...) Impunsus Indigators A Maxim-cre fleet so large it can be considered it's own subfaction, and lead by the most famous Praetor of all time. Black Raptors The Black Raptors are an organized band of pirates that have bases scattered throughout the Milky-Way and Andromeda galaxy. The location of their main base is curently unknown to the Tri-Unum Alliance. The pirates seemed to have made a surprising technological breakthrough (considering they are pirates) and their ships are all made out of a material known as Bioite which is the material right below Theoite in hardness. The general of the Black Raptors is believed to be a Seravant that wears full Bioite/Theoite armor and whose true identity is unknown to all, even his closest officers. Grey Phantoms Grey phantoms are the bandits and smugglers of the Tri-Unum, transporting illegal goods from planet to planet, having shoot outs with any and all militaries and just plain being annoying to the Tri-Unum. They are lead by some short thing that is thought to have gone crazy a long time ago, acting as the "Godfather" of the group - he has absolute control over this Tri-Unum mafia. White Order Unlike the Black raptors and their over excessive use of technology, the White Order leans more towards the magic side of things, they own no ships and get from planet to planet by inter-dimensional holes that even their most basic members know how to do. Their leader is an experiment gone wrong by Cre. Trying to create a more powerful Spark to serve as minions to him, his power stations overloaded and created a Spark - but not the way Cre wanted it to be. This spark was a feminine version of Cre with less power and who preffered magic over technology, after escaping Cre's lab she became the self proclaimed leader of the struggling White Order which is now a growing problem for the Tri-Unum. Forces of Chaos (Daemons) A constant problem for the Tri-unum alliance since the beginning of time. They appear at random and only leave destruction in their wake, no one is safe from the onslaught of the forces of Chaos. The main opposers of the Forces of Chaos are the Maxim-Cre empire and the F.T.U. due to their long and painful history with them. Extremam Terrorist group The Extremams are what used to be known as Fleet Exterminatus, but now they fight for the very thing they swore to destroy. The Extremam worship the corrupt dieties of the universe and are a considerably growing threat to the Tri-Unum. The leader is non other than the most corupt Imaginicon of all time - it's complicated as to how he obtained his position in Extremam, but the Impunsus Indigators have an idea on why and how. Arkanianes The Arkaniane empire controls the Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy which orbits the Andrameda. Their current odjectives are to expand their empire into the Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy and aid the Tri unum in the crusade against the energen.